paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esme
Esme Collingwood is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a Pitbull/Golden Retriever mix and is a very talented artist. She loves to paint and draw and sketch with charcoals or pastels, either on paper or on concrete. She is a member of the PAW Patrol, and while she doesn't participate in traditional rescues, she does offer a way to brighten up the concrete jungles of society. Art. She is the PAW Patrol's Street Artist. Picture Coming Soon!! Appearance Esme takes on the appearance of a Pitbull, except without wrinkles about the face. Her fur is short, smooth, and golden-brown. She has a white slit on her face, and her eyes are a beautiful scarlet. Esme has white highlights on her chest. She bears a slight resemblance to Beryl, however Beryl is a few shades lighter than Esme, and her nose is black contrary to Beryl's pink. Esme wears a black collar with a red Pup Tag, and a tan palette with three paint brushes, blue, green, and purple. Regular Uniform Esme's uniform is a pinkish-red vest, a bit more red than pink, with red pockets on the front. She sometimes had a pair of goggles that she wears when working, to prevent pastels or dust and such from getting into her eyes. Flight Uniform As Art and such isn't required in the air, Esme does not have an Air Rescue Uniform... Yet... Anthro Appearance Esme bears the same markings as an anthro as she does as a feral. She wears a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red short-sleeved v-neck shirt and a black vest shorter than her shirt. On the left-side chest is her Pup Tag, except the palette is white. She can often be seen wearing a charm of some sort in the shape of a moon around her neck. Bio Esme was born and raised in the lively industrial city of Wildermount Cliff. When she was younger, and the Strongbourne Construction Company was still a heavy polluter, she hated the city. The black sky, the lifeless concrete jungle, absolutely no color other than metal as far as the eye could see... When she was younger, she loved to paint on the walls of her home, much to the dismay of her parents and their human owners. She's always had an attraction to art, usually spending entire days drawing and making a mess of herself with paints and pastels, however she did have a talent within her. Esme's parents eventually bought her art equipment, and from then on, she began to paint the town... It was early on that Esme met Steelbeam. Both of their fathers worked in the Strongbourne company, and were childhood friends themselves. The two were practically raised together, however they pursuit different ideals. Steelbeam wanted to revolutionize construction and Esme wanted to color the world. After the Canid-Humainoid Project (the technology that enabled canines to become humanoid, or anthro) was a success, Esme and Steelbeam could fulfill their dreams. Esme often went into town and colored the paths and sidewalks of Platinum Park, and of other streets in Wildermount Cliff. Some people questioned as to whether what she was doing was vandalism... When Steelbeam quickly rose through the ranks of Strongbourne, he vouched for her. The Company set aside smaller structures and separate sections of paths for Esme and her fellow artist friends to color and make beautiful, bringing color to the once gray city. Esme actually developed feelings for her childhood friend. Not long after Steelbeam joined the Strongbourne Company that she so very hated, she asked him out, and the two started dating. Although their relationship only lasted a few months, those few months were a bit awkward. Their fathers, however, wanted to engage the two since they were so close. Steelbeam and Esme only thought of each other as friends. The two eventually agreed to call off the relationship, and remain friends. After they dated, they returned to their untainted state of friendship, and continued to interact like nothing out of the ordinary. When Rubble came to Wildermount Cliff, he worked with Steelbeam for a while. When the Patterdale Terrier introduced Rubble to Esme, she instantly fell in love with the adorable demeanor of the Bulldog, and grew to adore his personality, thinking him to be brave, noble, and very sweet. All traits that Rubble possessed in the first place... Rubble was absolutely captivated by Esme's immense artistic capabilities, and eventually, those two began to form a relationship. When Rubble returned to Adventure Bay, he brought Steelbeam and Esme with him, and Ryder made them members of the PAW Patrol. Now, Esme is the PAW Patrol's Street Artists, bringing artistic beauty to Adventure Bay. Personality Esme, at first, is the emo-type distant, isolated artist girl in the neighborhood. She's quite mature for her age, however she is still a fun person to be around. If one gets to know her, she can be a very outgoing and lovely individual. She tend to have a mother-like demeanor around her friends, acting as a sort-of mother to the group. Some of her friends affectionately call her "Mom". Esme, of course, doesn't take this literally as they, and her, are all having fun. Like her childhood friend Steelbeam, she will go to great lengths to defend her pride and ideals, and those of her friends. Esme does not tolerate bullying or insulting behavior in any way, shape, or form. She and her friends do often tease each other, but it's all in good fun, and they don't mean any of it. It's simply for fun. Esme has a crush on Rubble, and later becomes his girlfriend in the CenturiRealm, but not in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU. Trivia Catchphrases - "Let's color the world!" - "In the face of gray, I'll paint away!" More TBD Fears As Esme was practically raised alongside Steelbeam, the two have similar fears: - Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Dystychiphobia (Fear of Accidents, especially if other people are hurt instead of her) Pup Pack Tools - Palette - Fold-up easel - Pastels - Professional chalk - Charcoal Pencils - Paint - Water color - Advanced Art tools and solutions - Flashlight - Sketchbook - Claw (To grab things) Vehicle TBD Family TBD Friends - Steelbeam - Rubble - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Everest - Tracker - Mayor Goodway - Centurion - Beryl - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Primavera - Lux - Maximillian - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Many co-workers from the contruction company Hobbies - Drawing (Obviously) - Painting - Watching TV and Movies - Spending time with her friends - Improving on her art skills - Helping out any way she can in the community Miscellaneous Facts * Esme was born and raised in Wildermount Cliff, and is a childhood friend of Steelbeam * She has a crush on Rubble, falling for him when Steelbeam introduces the two * Esme and Steelbeam dated for a short while, but broke it off because the two were such close friends their whole lives * The Strongbourne Construction Company would let Esme advertise by creating street art on structures they would build solely for her to use as an artboard. * Esme has a technique unique to her where she'd pastel and charcoal a large area, making it seem like a large blob staining the ground, but then she'd dump a bucket of water over the large the blob and wash away all excess dusts and adhesives, creating a desired image. She performs a similar technique on a canvas without the use of water. * While Art specifically is not used for rescue, Esme is still called upon to aid other pups with rescues and emergencies. She can also help mark certain areas with colors depending on the situation. * Esme and Primavera are as close as sisters, and Esme doesn't mind Primavera dating Steelbeam. * Despite Esme and Steelbeam dating at one point, Primavera doesn't mind the two still being friends. * Unfortunately, she does not go on Mission PAW missions, as her expertise isn't needed as much. She still coordinates with other assets and people during the missions. * She loves to take long naps and sleep in. But, she will arise when she is needed. Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Overgrowth! (Mentioned) - Pups and the Wildermount Bewilderment! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Female pup Category:Female Category:Females Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro